conduitfandomcom-20200214-history
Warehouse
Warehouse is a two leveled multiplayer map in The Conduit. Players spawn in various spawning areas around the map while in team modes each teams spawn on the opposite sides of the map in each colors respected based. Each base has a clear view of the other while walls and map specific items are still available for taking cover. This map is best played with 2-6 players and includes about fourteen spawning spots throughout the map. It was rumored that it could have appeared in Conduit 2, however the map was not featured in that game. Map Structure Like all maps developed for The Conduit, each side of the map is mirrored and is identical to the other. Map specific items differ on each side and can also be used for cover. The outer parts of the map are corridor based hallways which run all around the map and include four small open rooms that can be accessed. Two rooms contain health packs while the other two contain Drudge and Trust ammunition caches. Human caches however can be found within each base while another health pack is located at the far right inside each base. Each respected base has a ramp that allows players to access the base from the main floor. Other than the ramp, the bases are also connected by a series of catwalks that branch out and allows the player two ways to journey across to the other base. These catwalks however are interrupted by a non existent piece which separates each catwalk from each other. Players can however jump over them to make it to the other side. Failing the jump will cause the player to fall to the main floor of the complex and will take some damage due to the height of the fall. Also it seems to be the only map in The Conduit multiplayer that has nothing to do with a single player level. The map can remind you of some of the underground areas of some levels like Bunker 13, or some swers, but isn't really atall in the single player and seemed to be an idea for online multiplayer. Game Modes Each game mode can offers special rules and placement of the ASE. Free-For-All *In Free-For-All, all fourteen areas within the map are available for players to spawn into. *In ASE Football, the ASE is located in the middle of the map ready for a player to take. *Some weapon sets will have specific weapon caches allowed. Team Reaper *In Team Reaper, players spawn in their teams respected base color. *Half of the spawn spots are available for each team. *Some weapon sets will have specific weapon caches allowed. Team Objective *In Team Objective, players spawn in their teams respected base color. *Half of the spawn spots are available for each team. *In Single ASE, the ASE will be located at the center of the map. *Some weapon sets will have specific weapon caches allowed. Weapon Locations Human * * * Drudge * * * Trust * * * Out of Map Glitch In The Conduit, an out of the map glitch has been found on all maps allowing players to access areas you are normally unable to access when playing online. Warehouse has a specific drop zone and is the only online map to have no room for out of map glitchers to camp. The drop zone is said to be very difficult to drop through unlike in maps such as Pentagon. Category:The Conduit multiplayer maps